Transylvania
by Rubilax
Summary: After a harsh accident John is thrust into a world in which he may not belong, but that's never stopped him from trying. Set loosely on the actual story with similar characters all tweaked to better fit the story. Darker themes, blood, death, meant for a T audience. My first story, thought of it after seeing the movie, feedback is much appreciated. CH1 is a prologue, a test.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The crunching of footsteps disturbed the tranquility of the night, ragged breathing disturbing the still air. A lone figure crawled its way through the brush and brambles tearing at his skin and wrapping around his boots slowing him down, the forest seeming to fight against him, trying to keep him.

"I'm…sorry..." he panted.

Images of the last hour flashed through his head, only to aggravate his splitting headache.

Driving… a lone road…

A flash of light…screeching…a cliff…

Twisting and crunching of metal… screams and crunching of something else…

The feeling of warmth spilling…seeping…

"Fuck…god damn it…" the figure groaned as he crashed into a tree

He glanced at his hand, which feverously gripped at his stomach he saw it, the red still spilling, the glint of metal poking through his shirt the pain it caused had left a while ago, same with his wrist and ribs, he could feel his body stiffening, slowing getting weaker, knowing that stopping meant death.

"I won't die, not here, you hear me… I've never asked you for anything and I'm not going to now, you hear me…?" he said to no one in particular

He could feel the rage building up, the same thing he hid for years, the part of himself that scared him the most. The anger and resentment of the last three years everything that has happened, but this, this moment was the needle that popped the balloon.

"YOU HEAR ME!? I WONT DIE…! NOT HERE! I…WONT…DIE!"

What little blood he had left boiled as his face twisted into a distorted figure.

"_I probably look like a real monster now_" the thought to himself _"now I look like how I feel" _

The figure pressed on, the anger and adrenaline propelling him forward like a devil from hell each step was agonizing and cost him a few drops of blood, eventually the bank would be empty. He wandered for what seemed like eternity moving more on a zombified drive more than what could be called humanity when a dull glow pierced his hazy conciseness. It was dull but easily noticeable in the pitch black that surrounded him, however his eyes had since long stopped seeing, what drive him to the light was not a choice, only a humans natural response to survive, instinct, like a moth drawn to the flame. The trees broke and for the first time since he began this hellish journey did he really see and his hopes rose. What lay before him was a bridge, manmade and, well maintained, it lead to a rustic looking castle like from an old knight's tale. But what interested him more was the single burning torch hung above a set of huge wooden double doors. His feet shuffled him along, to the doors and hopefully to people. Using the railing as support the shambled up to them and leaned his full weight against it reaching up to grab on the large brass knockers that hung from it. Before he could muster the energy to knock, the door swung open and he fell, his dead weight onto a smooth wood floor.

"H..eeelpp.." he croaked out weakly getting no response

He dragged himself along looking for something, anything to help him and with no success he pulled himself up next to a wall so as to spend his final moments in peace.

"So..rrrreyyy.." he said giving a weak grin "We..ell guuuee..ss I fi…nn..d ouut whoo ta..kes mee."

He let out what would be his last shuddering breath as he closed his eyes as darkness overcame him.

In a room in this medieval castle a creatures eyes flew open, the scent of something familiar but not known for years woke it from its early slumber. Immediately panic took hold of it, it knew this scent.

_I can resist, but can she…?_ It though

It already knew the answer. The creature threw open the doors to its room and ran faster that the human eye could perceive rushing to follow this scent. It grew heavier the musty warm scent of iron that came with what he feared. Upon reaching the overhang that opened over the lobby he saw it. Blood. A snail trail leading to an adjoining room, he quickly followed it praying it would be an injured dog or deer that had found its way in. His stomach sank when he found the source, a crumpled and crushed human figure its clothing soaked through with blood and sweat, an arm twisted at an unnatural angle, its ankle was bloated and bruised, thousand of cuts and nicks adorned its skin. Panic began to overwhelm him but his long life had taught him to crush that feeling down. He took stock of the scene and how best to cover it up, he knew what had happened and it had nothing to do with him or… her. He turned to walk away when…

Thump.

A weak noise but it nearly deafened him, he turned his eyes growing wide with fear, and he leaned in close

Thump

"This boy…Is alive" he murmured to himself "No…Impossible"

Thump.

He reeled away, panic beginning to choke him again but he expertly crushed it down again

"_Indecision could cost more than just his life" _he thought to himself

He turned, and with a snap of his fingers the shadows began to twist and turn, moans echoed around the room as fingers began to appear from the shadows crawling along, dragging rotting and decaying bodies along with them, some standing, some shambling, but all of them had a common goal, the lifeless figure in the corner. Within a matter of seconds they descended on the body surrounding it with their own mass, cloaking it in shadow.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Two people, one man and one woman stood, overlooking a single figure in a bed. The room is sparse the walls are of stone but the room is warm, a single dresser sits next to the bed and a wardrobe stands in the corner, two windows are on either side of the bed, their drawn crimson curtains match the rug these two people now stand on. The figure in the bed is in a horrible way, his torso is wrapped heavily in gauze and bandage, an arm wrapped in hardened plaster, and small bandages adorn his arms legs and face. The form sleeps peacefully; no pain disturbs him as his body continues to heal.

"I'm surprised you decided to help him" the woman says, the man offers no reply "I have to ask, why?"

The man stands there overlooking the boy in the bed, no kindness or sympathy in his eyes.

"It would be best for the castle, a missing person case by the lowly human village could only cause trouble, and I'd like to remove any chance of them finding this place" he answers thoughtfully

"Well, what do you plan to do with him?" she asks

"As soon as he wakes up, I'll drop him back off in the forest and let him find his way back" he replies coldly

"You can't do that!" the woman exclaims "I may be a White Witch but his anatomy is human I have no idea what my medicines could do to his body, he needs time to heal, naturally, to drop him off in the forest in his condition would kill him, again!"

"Well what do you recommend I do!? He cannot stay here I forbid it, you know how dangerous they are, it's bad enough I let him crawl in as he did!" the man howled, anger distorting his calm demeanor.

"He's a single human; in no way could he pose a threat, look at him!" She starts "They are weak, they take days, weeks, to heal, he'll probably require months, place a watch over him you have plenty of Spectrals, restrict where he is allowed to go, however too much will only cause him to feel imprisoned and result in him struggling, allow him time to heal then when the time comes erase his memory and send him on his way"

"Why should I, what benefit could this possibly serve" He replies in a calculating tone

"What would Martha do?" the Witch replies calmly, solemnly

"Don't you dare use-"he begins to threaten

"She was my best friend! Look deep down and ask what she would do!" She cuts him off, her voice rising.

"What… what about Mavis…" he asks his head slumping

"Who knows, she's always had a wanderlust maybe seeing an actual human will cure her of it" she ponders

The man stands there wondering, his cold eyes never once leave the semi-lifeless body in front of him and finally…

"Claire!" He barks

Within a matter of seconds a form began to coalesce next to him, blue shimmering dots forming into one central mass, when it seemed solid enough the mass began to take shape, what now stood before him was a woman with short blond hair tied up in a pony tail, a dress flows out behind her, and a blouse cut underneath her collarbones, her entirety washed out in a pale blue.

"You are this man's guard, never let him out of your sight and should he do anything suspicious, call the guards immediately" he snapped

"Will do sir" She replied sheepishly

When he felt satisfied that his orders would be carried out he swiftly turned to leave, the woman following behind

"I'll be back in a few hours to check on him" the Witch said as she followed the man out of the room.

* * *

He was standing alone on the side of the road, a large hiking backpack next him on the asphalt, his thumb sticking out hoping a kind stranger would pick him up to take him to his destination. A blue Toyota pulled up next to him; a woman in the passenger's seat stuck her head out of the window and asked him where he was going.

"To the airport" He replied

"Sure, hop in, we're going right past there" She said, a smile on her face

He climbed into the back seat pulling his pack behind him; the woman that greeted him was watching him with a smile, a man sat at the driver's seat watching the road.

"What's your name?" the man asked, turning around and smiling warmly

"Jonathan, or John if you'd prefer" He said, he knew it was rude to ask a person's name as a hitchhiker, so he didn't in return.

"So, John what beings you out this way" the woman asked him, as the car started up and they were on their way

He told them that he was traveling world, trying to see everything he could, he told them he had been to Paris, New York, Hong Kong, he had seen the Pyramids, and Mayan temples, and that he was here to see one of his favorite Castles, the Castle Lubov. In turn he learned that they had gotten married a few weeks ago and were on their honeymoon, he worked as an architect and she was a professor, and they had met when he came to give a presentation at the school she taught.

"By the way, I don't think we ever introduced ourselves" She said turning around "I'm-"

He never heard her name; the sound was interrupted by two bright headlights in front of them.

* * *

He threw himself forward with a start, as soon as he opened his eyes the world began to spin and he let out a sharp yelp, and the wound in his stomach protested his violent movement. He was coated in sweat, and was shivering violently; he fell back into the bed with a groan.

"I wouldn't make such fast movements if I were you" A female voice said to him

"Yeah…" He replied clenching his teeth through the pain "Where am I, Who are you" He started

"Hang on, hang on" She interrupted "I'll answer your question, but first I need to take a look at you, could you take off your shirt?"

He obliged, struggling to get the shirt off over the cast he wore and for the first time he got a good look at himself. His body was covered in bruises and cuts, his left arm was wrapped from hand to elbow in a hard plaster cast, an ankle wrapped with thick bandage; a large bandage was wrapped around his lower torso, blood beginning to seep through.

"I have to change that" she said gesturing to the gauze "You many not want to watch"

However his eyes never left the sight of her working. She unwound the gauze and began to cut away the bits that had stuck, when she was done, the extent of his wound became apparent.

"I'm lucky to be alive, aren't I?" he said, almost mystified

"Yeah, yeah you are, the piece of metal had gone completely through you, if you had pulled it out you would have bled to death" she answered matter-of-factly "You tore some stitches, this may hurt a bit"

He grit his teeth as he expected the needle and thread she held to pierce into him, but instead it floated over to him and began to work away repairing the damage he had caused, Fear and mysticism over rode any though of pain he had.

"What's that!?" he asked panicked

"That'll come with answering your questions, please try not to freak out too much while I finish" she replied, trying not to break her concentration

He watched as the needle worked away, replacing the broken stitches dancing in and out of the hole that was unnaturally caused; he felt no pain as it tugged and removed the ripped thread and winced when the knot was finished.

"Please explain that, who? Where? What do..?" he began unable to form a coherent sentence

"There's no point in hiding it from you, I'm a witch of sorts and the place you currently reside is a home for, you would call them 'unnatural beings', they are safe here, no human has ever set foot here, until you." She started

"So, it's a hotel for monsters?" he stated dumbstruck

"Yeah, way to simplify it, but as you can expect, you are not exactly welcome here, there is a long and sorted history between humans and monsters"

"Then, why help me?" He gasped and realization hit him "You're not going to eat me are you?!" he panicked as he tried to scramble out of the bed, pushing himself sideways and off the bed, only for his head to collide with the stone floor and a sharp pain hit him in the side "Ow my head.." He moaned

"Stop that!" She scolded "You'll tear your stitched again! No we're not interesting in eating you… Well at least most of us aren't, now let me finish"

As he crawled back into the bed she explained that he was in a remote area of Transylvania, hidden by the forest he had since traversed through, he had managed to find this place by luck and the owner had had called her to heal him. She also explained that he had been asleep for several days and it would take several months for him to heal completely.

"So what's your name" She asked as she began to wrap his stomach

"John, or Jonathan" He replied, wincing in pain

"Well, you're free to look around, but know that you aren't welcome by some around here, and you are always being watched" She started as she finished up dressing his wound "I'd recommend not over exerting yourself I'd like to let you heal naturally" She paused "We found the crash, and found a backpack its laying in the closet… and the people you were with…didn't make it"

The words hit him in the chest, all he could remember was their smiling faces, and he never even learned their names, his head sank. She sensed his dismay and continued toward the door.

"Wait!" he stopped her "I never got your name"

"I'm Rebecca, the White Witch" She smiled while giving a over exaggerated curtsey

"You never answered my first question" He said "Why help me?"

"Let's just say, someone above is watching over you" She smiled as she turned to leave.

* * *

He had spent the next few days exploring the castle which he was now a resident of. It was huge there were hundreds of rooms all of them with individual numbers and little talking shrunken heads tied to the handles, some would mock him as he walked past, other would yell things like "Available" or "Do not Disturb". As he spent his days exploring he would find himself getting hopelessly lost in the corridors and tunnels, it was furnished as much as he had expected, but much of the light came from torchlight, many windows were covered, or had their curtains drawn and as such it was hard to get a grasp on what time of day it was. Many of the furnishings were old and rustic; long and large carpets covered much of the stone floor and paintings hung from the walls, many were old but they were well maintained. On one particular day he had found a huge library that contained thousands of books, some written in languages he didn't even recognize and in there he saw what looking like a large octopus putting away many of the books, before he could ask for help it had turned to him and ushered him out in an urgency. At first he had panicked when he saw some of the creatures living here, the first resident he met was a massive spider named Rufus who just the fact being a spider had nearly given him a heart attack, another day he met what seemed to be a cloud of fur moving toward him, but when it got closer he discovered it was actually a small army of werewolf cubs, who all had very wet tongues, he 'met' the invisible man, or Griffin as he said his name was. On another day he was challenged by the real Frankenstein in a screaming contest, which he easily lost and was buried in a sandstorm summoned by an old pharaoh as a result. On this day he was going about his regular day of wandering…

"So Claire, where am I going now" John asked as he took a left turn down a corridor he'd never been through before

"Errm, I think we're going to the main lobby" She said as she tried to concentrate, early on she had revealed herself to almost no surprise to the man she now floated next too.

After a while of walked sure enough they came to a huge lobby, three huge chandeliers hung from the ceiling and a massive fireplace sat to one side, several plush couches set around it a few occupied by skeletons reading or talking, one by a specific skeleton and his wife who he had a bad run in with before. A walk way was above him with a large staircase to his left that led up to it, the large doors that he had first entered stood far in the distance, all sort of creatures crossing in front of his view.

"Oh honey I'm fine, thank you for the help" a female voice said above him on the walkway, one he recognized from his run-in with the licking carpet, as Wanda

"Are you sure? You've been walking all day" Said another female voice, this one he didn't recognize

"Yes I'm sure, why don't you go help your father after all your big day coming up soon" Wanda said to the other figure

"Yeah I know, but it's just going to be the same as all the other years" the voice started "Not that I don't love them but-"

The figure leaned on one of the railings; he heard a loud creak and snap as the railing broke and she tumbled over the edge falling onto an already hurting Johnny who had dove underneath her to catch her fall, they collided, her into his arms, but his weakened frame couldn't take the shock as he fell onto the stone floor and her into him.

"Mavis! Are you ok?" a concerned Wanda shrieked as she looked over the edge, others beginning to look over.

"Yeah…Yeah I think so" she called up "Uh, thanks, thanks for catching me" she thanked her savior as she turned to him

"You're welcome" He groaned as he clutched his side

Within that space of time their eyes met, and before him sat one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever met, her hair was jet black and cut short around her neck, her face had a soft look to it and her eyes were a bright blue and they look deeply into his, and within in he felt something click, something about her.

"Uh, Hi I don't think I've met you before" He said, lost in her gaze

"I haven't seen you here before either, I'm Mavis" she said shyly, brushing her hair behind an ear

"John, Jonathan, or Johnny-stein" he stammered, trying to make a joke as he remembered where he was

"Johnny-stein?" She asked questioningly, letting out a small laugh "Holy Rabies, your bleeding!" She said shocked looking down at his stomach

He looked down at his hand covered with blood and sure enough his shirt was soaked through, he stood up and immediately the world spun and he fell to one knee, as he blinked black the blackness surrounding him.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey everyone,**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it, I have a few things I wana say but not enough room, so sorry to tease with a fake chapter.**

**I Would have liked to update this sooner, but My schedule didn't really allow it, but over the weekends i have a tendency to write alot**

**My goal is to update 2 times a week, which sadly I wasn't able too, but I have some questions I'd like to ask to anyone who decides to review this (Thanks)**

**1\. I can update this story 2 times a week back to back**

**2\. I can update this story 2 times a week, one early in the week, one later in the same week**

**3\. I can update 1 time a week and have longer chapters**

**4\. I can start work on a whole new story, in my own style and update both stories 1 time a week.**

**I know I don't have much a following but I enjoy writing and would like to hear what the people that DO enjoy this story have to say**

**Thanks**

**Rubi**


End file.
